Team Orng
by Onyx Hades
Summary: A new team from haven made up of first year students students include Onyx,Rosie, Narvik, Ginger. The story will show their struggles and may have some love interests. Will show Team SNNN AND Qrow as extras but will have influences on certain members of the team.
1. Chapter 1 A New Journey

Chapter 1 : A New Journey

There once was a small family of faunus who lived in peace aiding anyone who needed help you have the father named Joe he was a cat faunus who was an ex White Fang leader who left to raise his family. His wife was Eleanor she was a eagle faunus who was madly in love with her husband and their two children, their children were Onyx and Ginger. Onyx was a proud eagle like his mother but showed traits of a faunus except for his eyes which were a golden brown color that matched his mother's, Ginger however followed her father with her having a orange hair and small cat ears like her father.

On one rainy morning when onyx was 14 and Ginger was 12, Onyx and Ginger was training with their mother onyx was being taught to use his father's pair of tomahawks named chaos and serenity and ginger was training with her mother's bow and arrow/staff named morning wind. In the middle of them practicing aura they heard Joe screaming so Eleanor went running to see what was happening she saw Joe being attacked by some White Fang members.

Eleanor grabbed her bow and Joe's tomahawks she then said "Get your sister and run and don't look back! " , Eleanor ran to Joe and tossed him his tomahawks and she turned morning wind into staff form, Joe started to hack and slash his fellow faunus. Eleanor was knocking people out with morning wind until she was stabbed in the back by a tall man in black with a red sword and red spike hair and was wearing a Grimm mask. After Joe turned around he saw Eleanor lying on the ground bleeding he then dropped to his knees crying as the man in black walked up to him and said to him " This is the price of betrayal." as he finished the man in black cut down Joe's head

Four years later Onyx woke up in a cold sweat remembering the horror of his childhood that he has been reliving recently. He then rolled out of bed got dressed and walked to the porch to stare into the morning fog trying to get over the dream moments later he heard a noise from the house. Ginger then walked out to check on him she then asked him " The dream again." he responded by saying " Yep I watch them die again. ". Ginger then started to tear up as she hugged Onyx and said " It's not your fault Mom and Dad died you need to stop blaming yourself! " Onyx then said with tears in his eyes " YES IT IS if I would have trained harder with Mom I could have saved them! ". Ginger then said "you're the strongest in our classes, the professors say you're just as strong as the Pyrrha girl was when she went to Sanctum!" Onyx still was disappointed with himself he just got up and left only saying " Class begins in 2 hours I'm going to get ready.".

He walked inside and got in the shower and then got dressed in his combat gear most people laughed at him when they saw him in his gear due to it being animal hides with metal reinforcements to protect his vitals. They also laughed at his weapons because they were tomahawks like his fathers but could also be used as pistols yet he never did he just used the force of the recoil as a way for him to hit harder. He thought they were perfect they could hit fast, hard, and still look awesome, they were black and white and had a white feather from a eagle.

Ginger then hopped in the shower and started getting ready Onyx didn't feel like waiting up so he just told Ginger " I'm going to get some breakfast I'll meet you in class and don't be late." Onyx then started to walk toward Sanctum on his way he stopped by his favorite diner, he asked the old shopkeeper for a egg sandwich to go. Onyx started eating it while he was thinking about where he will go to school next year but will most likely go with Ginger he then started to think about all the guys that would hit on Ginger and he couldn't let that happen. She got mad whenever he fought someone for hitting on her but if they can't beat him how would they protect her and their children.

Once Onyx made it to class his and his professor ask him "what combat school you applying to?" to Onyx said " I was going to apply to wherever Ginger applies to, someone has to protect her. " his professor understood this completely after getting their life story from Ginger. Then his professor asked him " Would you be willing to meet my colleague tomorrow after class?" Onyx then replied " Sure I've got nothing planned." His professor then wrote an address and a time on a scrap of paper and said to Onyx " Wonderful meet us at this address at 5 o'clock just ask for Mr. Risinger they will let you in. Now go find your seat and get ready for another wonderful tale of adventure!".

Onyx walked over to his seat and sat down next to the empty space where his sister normally sat. About 10 minutes into his professors over the top story of heroism that he claims to have done in his youth, Ginger opens the door trying to sneak in but is caught immediately by their professor. The then asks her " Where have we been Ms. Hato?" Ginger then replied by saying " Sorry professor I had overslept and my alarm clock died." Onyx knew this was a lie but kept this to himself. Their professor then said " Ms . Hato from now on try to be on time." this was told to her whenever Onyx didn't walk with her and force her to stay on task.

Ginger then sat next to her brother and told him "Sorry I'm late Ony I saw a new pair of dust crystals and the old man let me use his new crystal cutter, so I made a few new arrowhead's.". She then showed Onyx the new arrow heads they were perfect but he didn't think it worth being late for class. Onyx then said " Next time just wait till after class I'd hate to see you lose the ability to go to do the entry exams at Haven this weekend."Ginger then just put head down and said " Sorry Onyx." their professor then cleared his throat to get their attention and then went back to his story.

After class Ginger and Onyx walked over to the test range where Ginger shoots her bow at Beowulf dummies. Onyx began attacking speed holograms to keep his skills honed and was trying to beat Pyrrha Nikos record he was only a tenth of a second slower than her. After his 10th attempt he gave up for the day and went over to check on Ginger and was surprised to see that she had a missed shot on a Beowulf and hit the back wall. This was surprising because of her ability to almost never miss due to her daily training Onyx had the feeling to mess with her so he asked her " What you missed another shot thank Oum that they are just dumbys!".

This causeing Ginger to reply with an arrow between his legs making Onyx jump up and yell " **I was just joking with you**!" Then Ginger replied calmly with "Don't joke like that ever again or I'll aim a little higher.". This made Onyx say " You got a deal, well I'm done and I'm heading home you want me to wait up for you." Ginger replied by saying " No I still need to do speed training and then I'll be gone.". Onyx pick up his bag and walk out saying "See you at home then sis." he then stop by a pizza place and grabbed 1 large pepperoni pizza with half fish and half bacon. He had his half once he got home and left a note for Ginger saying

Ging

" Pizza's in the oven I'll see you tomorrow, love you Ging, and sleep tight."

Onyx


	2. Chapter 2 A long meeting

Chapter 2 The Long Meeting

Onyx woke up the next morning he was happy that he kept his family's death out of his dreams. As soon as he woke up he walked to get Ginger up as he normally does he grabbed her shoulder and shook it lightly as he said " Ging time to wake up, start getting ready.". Ginger said disgruntled " I'm up, go away." as she started to roll out of bed, Onyx then said " I'm going to hop in the shower real quick." Ginger gave him a thumbs up as he left.

Onyx then quickly showered and got dressed for class and got his clothes around for his dinner tonight. By the time he got his clothes around Ginger was just finishing up her shower and started getting ready. Onyx decided to make himself and Ginger breakfast by warming up some pizza for them to eat on their way to school. Ginger came out with her make up half on her yelling " Where's the pizza?" Onyx pushed a plate toward her she grabbed it and quickly ate the rest from last night. She then walked back to the bathroom to finish her makeup.

Onyx slowly ate his leftovers, Ginger finished her make up as Onyx finished up his pizza Ginger then said " I'm ready let's get going!" Onyx then grabbed his bag and walked out. As they walked past shops Onyx had to drag Ginger by them so she wouldn't go in and make them late for class. Once they got to Sanctum they sat down and began to listen to their professor on him fighting Grimm, it was useless except for them learning some weak points on Grimm that they will have to fight.

After class Onyx told Ginger " I'm not going to be able train with you today i'm going to have dinner with professor he wants me to meet someone.". Ginger then said " Well you better bring something." Onyx laughed and said "Ok sis, love you see you tonight.". Onyx then went to the bathroom and changed into his dress clothes it was a black shirt and pants and a white T-shirts that showed his bear claw necklace that his father made for him on his 6th birthday.

He then walked over to the address that his professor gave him and quickly realized that it was a bar. The bar was named the bleeding crow the sign had crow with water squirting from a small hole it, the bar was in a scary part of town and out front was a bunch of undesirables. Onyxx walked up to the guard out front checking IDs and said " I'm looking for a Jon Risinger." the guard then lifted the rope and said " Go on in he's waiting for you.". Onyx then thanked him and disappeared inside he went looking for his professor and saw him sitting at a table with a man with black hair and a white shirt.

Onyx walked over and sat down next to his professor who was talking to this dark haired man. His professor then said to the mysterious man " Qrow I would like you to meet my star pupil Onyx Kali Hato.". Then said to Onyx " Onyx this is my friend and fellow teacher from Signal Qrow Branwen." Onyx extended his hand as Qrow did and shook it , Qrow then said " So you the son of Joe and Eleanor. Onyx replied with " Yep that was my Mom and Dad!" Nodding slowly Qrow then asked " You want something to drink?". Onyx looked at him with a questioning look and said " I'm underage its illegal!" Qrow then laughed and said disappointed " You're old enough to die fighting but not drink that's the world we live in you got a lot to learn kid.".

Onyx amazed looked at this man in awe Qrow then asked "What weapon type do you battle with?" Onyx then pulled his tomahawks out of his bag and put them on the table. Qrow then looked at them and said " I see you take your fathers fighting style." Onyx then said " Ya my father taught me when I was young. My sister takes after my mom's she uses a similar bow and arrow that turns into a staff she calls it evening wind as an homage.". Qrow then asked " You both going to go to Haven" then Onyx replied " Yep we are going to do the entry exams in a couple of days!". Qrow then finished off his drink and said in a vague manner "Good we are going to need all the huntsman we can get!" Onyx then asked " What do you mean by that?". Qrow then said "Well I need to get on my way, I'll be seeing you Jon, and good luck Onyx!".

Qrow then was giving a bottle of Grimm tears by the professor as he said " This will keep you warm at night." They smiled at each other and waved goodbye. Onyx then asked this professor " Why did you want me to meet him?" his professor said "You'll learn in time, and I moved you exams up to tomorrow, so go home and get some sleep.". Onyx then left and was mentality preparing himself for tomorrow and messaged Ginger letting her know of the time change for their exams. She messaged back "Don't forget the food!" Onyx laughed to himself and stopped to get Ginger a tuna fish samwich and got himself a cheese burger.

By the time Onyx got home Ginger was sitting on the porch waiting for food once she saw him. Ginger yelled " TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH, WHERES THE FOOD?" Onyx then handed her the samwich and she choked it down happily. Onyx then said "Make sure you get your combat gear around and have all your broad heads nice and sharp. I'm going to go get ammo out of the dust room then I'm going to bed.". Ginger then said " Ok see you in the morning, night Birdy!" Onyx then yelled " DONT CALL ME THAT!" as he walked away angrily. He cleaned his tomahawks pistol barrels and got his dust rounds out and fell in bed and slept for the night.


End file.
